


Danger! High Voltage

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Phantom's afraid that his control over his power will slip if he and Fenton do more than kissing.Fenton's got other plans.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton
Kudos: 25





	Danger! High Voltage

“Why haven’t we had sex?”

Phantom gagged and spat, a mouthful of soda spraying out over the desk. The desk-lamp buzzed and flickered.

“I – guh – bwuh?” He thumped his chest to clear his lungs. “Where – heh – where did that come from?”

“Ever since developing that electricity core of yours, you haven’t so much as _touched_ me.” Fenton gestured towards the unmade bed. “You haven’t even crawled into bed or so much as _cuddled_.”

“How do you know I’m not cuddling you when you’re asleep?” Fenton snorted, pushing off of the bed and moving toward Phantom.

“Because you’re _not_. I’d know.” Fenton stalked towards Phantom, wagging an accusing finger at the ghost. “You’re a frigging ice cube half the time! You don’t think I never _noticed_ every time you flew into bed with me? _Especially_ while we were getting it on?”

With each word, Fenton took another step closer to Phantom, coming closer and closer, until the outstretched index finger was a hairsbreadth away from the bridge of the ghost’s nose. Phantom went cross-eyed trying to keep track of the appendage, and when he could feel the fingertip ghosting over his skin he leapt backwards, through the back of the chair and into the air, coming to a stop above the bed.

“Okay, fine! So I haven’t been cuddling you, so what?” But Fenton just scoffed, gesturing to the distance between ghost and human.

“So _this_! You won’t even get close to me anymore. Every time I try to start something or go be near you, you _flee_. Into a ghost hunt, across the room, it’s all the same. Are we just – is this your way of breaking up with me?” Fenton sounded so vulnerable, so scared that he might be true, that it took every ounce of willpower Phantom had not to cross the distance and comfort the human.

“ _No_!” If Phantom could do anything to fix things, it would be this, at least. “I’m not breaking up with you. We’re still a thing, Fenton. Danny. It’s just…”

“Just….” Fenton waved a hand in the air, motioning for the ghost to get a move on and spit it out already.

“I have an electric core.” Phantom would start with the truth, and work with Fenton so the human would reach the same conclusion the ghost did. “And I can’t control it as well as I’d like to. I’ve been avoiding power lines because all that electricity running through them are making me _ache_ to touch them, to channel all that raw energy out into the world. You saw the desk-lamp just now – when I get emotional, my powers _react_ with whatever’s around me.”

“And what, you think that you’re gonna electrocute me every time you get turned on?” Phantom faltered, pointedly _not_ looking at Fenton, hoping to avoid the look when the human realized. “Seriously? _That’s_ your big reason for withholding sex and touching?”

Fenton sighed, and Phantom suddenly found himself with an armful of himself as the human _launched_ himself into the ghost’s arms. With the sudden weight, human and ghost fell onto the bed, and the air crackled with unspent energy. Phantom could feel Fenton’s arms around him, pinning his own against his body as the human pressed close.

“Haven’t you learned anything, idiot?” Fenton breathed into the ghost’s shoulder, the skin a numbing buzz to his lips. “You’re overthinking things. When has that ever worked out for us?”

“For me, you mean.”

“For _us_.” Fenton repeated, and pulled back at the jumpsuit’s collar. “Back when _we_ were a _me_.”

Together they laid there, the air alive with energy. Fenton’s lips kept ghosting over the skin of Phantom’s neck, while his hands continued undoing the jumpsuit.

“Look at us right now. Feel my lips against your lips. My skin against your skin. Stop thinking so much, and just let yourself _feel_.” Fenton chastely kissed Phantom on the lips before moving lower. Spry hands pulled away at the jumpsuit, revealing pale skin to the human, until every inch of skin was revealed to Fenton.

Grinning, Fenton reached down and gently took Phantom’s still-limp member in hand, kissing and licking and chuckling as he felt the organ grow bigger, longer, harder. The skin pulled taut and throbbed from the drumbeat of Phantom’s heart. Between heartbeats, Fenton descended, pulling the acorn-shaped head into his mouth.

Phantom groaned, air hissing through clenched teeth as Fenton wrapped his tongue around the head and slid down. Groans became moans became breathless gasping at the feel of Fenton’s tongue curled around his shaft. Fenton slid lower and lower, and Phantom nearly _screamed_ as Fenton reflexively swallowed, the tongue pressing up against his erection and the walls of the throat contracting around his head, pulling him deeper. The contraction stopped, the throat relaxing, and Fenton’s breathing was erratic, air blowing hard through his nostrils, ruffling Phantom’s pubes.

And then the human swallowed again.

And again.

And again.

Several times in rapid succession Fenton reflexively swallowed, and Phantom was seeing stars by the end of it when Fenton pulled back. Slowly, Phantom’s mind returned to him, and he realized that the room was beginning to reek of burnt ozone, and that the air was dried out. Lifting his head, he groaned at the crackle-pop of static electricity that erupted as his hair pulled away from the bedsheets. However, just as he opened his mouth to speak a warning to Fenton, the human went down again, and the ghost’s mind was lost amidst the sensations.

There was more of Fenton’s tongue on his cock, tracing wet lines large and small, and more swallowing. Only, now it was all interspersed with Fenton bobbing his head. Spry hands curled around Phantom’s hips, and strong arms held him down, preventing the ghost from bucking into the human’s mouth. The air buzzed and spat with electricity, and Phantom could do nothing but wordlessly scream as his orgasm burst forth, and with it came a crack-boom of lightning. Phantom’s vision went white, blinding him to the world.

When the white died down, Fenton was picking himself up from the far end of the room, a conspicuously Danny-shaped indentation marring the wall behind the human. His hair was singed, and he was coughing out smoke, and he could barely stand without staggering one way or the other, but Fenton had the biggest grin on his face as he looked at Phantom triumphantly. The rest of the room looked no better, with massive burn marks dotting everywhere in sight. Acrid smoke wafted across Phantom’s vision, and he suspected that he might have created at least one fire somewhere.

“We are _so_ doing that again!” Fenton declared as Jazz kicked in the door with a yell, spraying the entire room with the fire extinguisher.


End file.
